Fire & Ice: Elsa's Story
by CrimsonPage
Summary: Elsa is getting lonely and restless in Arendelle. She wishes for love, or at least the freedom to use her powers again. One day, William shows up with flaming hands and power to match Elsa's. Is this her chance for freedom? Can fire and ice coexist, or will it end in tragedy? (Written because Elsa was disappointingly left out of the movie.)
1. Chapter 1

**I really loved Frozen, but I was disappointed by the lack of Elsa in the story. So, here it is: Elsa's story.**

**Disney Animation: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!**

**Me: Relax! Here's the disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Frozen. Happy now?**

**Disney Animation: Yes. Please proceed in filling the gap we left where Elsa's story should have been.**

* * *

Anna's tinkling laugh fills the courtyard. Kristoff, apparently, is a riot. The sound reminds me of her happiness. I am happy for her, of course, but I wish I could find what she has found: true love. Ruling Arendelle is a little lonely. The feeling of confinement has also been growing stronger lately. I love this place, I really do, but sometimes I miss being able to use my powers to their fullest extent. Sure, I can create a skating rink here, or a few snowflakes there, but after creating that castle, everything feels restricting. Letting go again would feel _so _incredible.

A cry from the town square interrupts my reverie: "FIRE! FIRE! HELP!" Immediately, I hurry down the road, across the bridge, through a few side-streets, and into the square. Sure enough, the flower shop is on fire. A little ice should take care of this, although it's burning surprisingly quickly for ordinary fire. I'm preparing to unleash on the little store when a man stumbles out.

On fire.

My calm, cool, and collected expression masks the horror and shock I feel inside. One blast of ice rips from my hands after another, and yet he's still burning. The ice melts before it even reaches him! How is he so _hot_?

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I realize that for someone who's been on fire for minutes now, he appears strangely unharmed. With this realization, I stop directing the cold at him and aim for the store instead. Although it takes longer than usual, I manage to douse the fire. With that done, my attention returns to the burning man.

"I will not hurt you. I just need you to suppress it," I tell him.

"That's what they all say!" Although the words are meant to be hostile, his voice shakes. His terror is just as great as mine was.

"Do I look like 'all'?" I twirl my hand and make it snow a little for dramatic effect. It works: his fire dims slightly. His face twists and he struggles immensely with the power within him. I know this feeling. It's not pleasant. It's downright unpleasant, frankly. Stepping towards him, I reach my hand out.

"No! Get away! I'll burn you!" The way he says this, I can tell he speaks from experience. His powers have hurt those close to him, just as mine have.

"I do not think you will." And then I lunge at him, too fast for him to get away. Grabbing his flaming hand, I wait a moment to make sure there is no pain. Curiosity was clouding my mind when I rashly reached for him, but now a little fear creeps in. It proves unnecessary, however. My hand feels fine, if a tiny bit warmer.

"See?" I hold up my hand. "You cannot hurt me." He looks at me in awe. Taking his hand, I lead him up to the castle. Anna needs to see this.

* * *

Every once in a while, he looks at our intertwined fingers, as if to make sure this isn't a dream. I don't blame him. It's been years since I touched another human without gloves on, and I feel a rush of joy and freedom. We don't talk much as we walk through the Grand Hall to the doors of the living room. He goes to hold them open chivalrously, but I stop him. I've learned to knock whenever my sister and Kristoff are behind closed doors.

"Just a moment!" I hear her shout. She sounds a little breathless. I shake my head. The formerly-burning man beside me chuckles a little. To ease the awkwardness hanging in the air, I ask him a question. "What is your name?"

"William. Most call me Will, though."

"From where do you hail?"

"I was born in Elisvacar, but…" He pauses, swallows away some painful memory. "They threw me out."

"Do not fret about it. Arendelle exiled me as well."

He looks mildly surprised. "And they let you back in?"

"Well, you can't very well keep out the Queen, can you?" I say with a wink, warming up to him. Now he's really floored. Smiling mischievously at him, I add, "It's Elsa, by the way."

He smirks right back at me. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Queen Elsa." I shudder. "Please, call me Elsa. I hear 'Queen' from everyone else." His eyes twinkle, and I feel I should look away, but I can't.

Anna chooses this moment to open the door. The sound brings me back to awareness, and I realize that Will has made me drop my I-am-obviously-the-picture-of-properness façade. Although I should feel ashamed, it's exhilarating.

Anna's hair is a bit of a mess, and Kristoff looks slightly flushed. Hiding a smile, I start to speak.

"Elsa, was that _really _necessary? Come on, you _know_-" She stops abruptly, noticing Will.

"Um. Hello." Anna attempts to make herself look more like a princess and less like a teenager caught making out with her boyfriend, but to no avail.

"Very eloquent, Anna, really. This is William, of Elisvacar. Will, may I present my sister, Princess Anna, and her…" I trail off. To be honest, I'm not really sure what Kristoff is to my little sister.

"I'm Kristoff. Nice to meet you." _Thank you, Kristoff._

"The pleasure is all mine, really," replies Will. My sister stares at me in disbelief. Never before have I brought a random stranger into the castle, except during balls, or my coronation. And we all know how that worked out.

Skeptically, Anna asks, "How did you two meet?"

I laugh nervously. "Um, funny story. Actually, he, um…" I've no way to say this without being blunt. "He, uh, nearlyburntdowntheflorist." The words run into each other, as if I can take off some of the shock by speaking at four times normal speed.

"He WHAT?!" Mental note: speed-talking does not help bad news. "And then you brought him HERE?!" I have never seen Anna this angry. Kristoff tries to calm her with a touch, but she brushes him off. We're really in for it now.

"Oh, so when _I _want to bring someone home, it's all 'No, no, it's too dangerous!' but you can just bring in someone who set something on fire and PROBABLY KILLED PEOPLE in here like it's no big deal. What if he burns down the castle? What if-"

Her furious tirade lasts for 20 minutes, at least. I tune out early on, letting her run out of steam. Finally, she takes a deep breath and glares at me. Pulling Anna around the corner – "We'll be back in a moment!"- I explain it to her.

"He has powers, too. His are fire, though instead of ice. Don't you see? He's just like me!"

"Look, Elsa. I'm happy that you found someone else like you, truly. But how do you know he can control it? You couldn't, at the beginning. He's been suppressing his powers, like you did for a while, right?"

I nod sheepishly.

"So it's entirely possible that they'll just explode out of him whenever. We can't have that kind of thing here again. He'll hurt people. He'll hurt you, and I couldn't handle that."

"He can't." I whisper.

"Can't what? You can't honestly believe that he'll just magically contain himself or something-"

"No, I mean he literally _cannot hurt me_. We aren't affected by the other's power. I can't freeze him; his flame has no effect on me." The realization dawns in her eyes, but there's still some worry.

"But he can burn the rest of us."

"Well, yes, and that's why I was thinking maybe I could take a vacation and maybe gouptothaticecastleIcreated and teach him how to control his powers." Might as well try out the speed-talking theory one more time, just in case.

"'Take a vacation'? Elsa, you're the _Queen_!"

"I am allowed a vacation every once in a while. Besides, you'll be able to handle things just fine."

"But-" she protests.

"No buts. I'm going. Anna, I have to do this. He's the first human I've been able to touch without hurting in a very long time."

Anna sighs sadly but resignedly. "Fine. Do what you must. I'll take care of Arendelle."

"Oh, Anna, thank you! I love you. I'll be back soon," I gush, which is way out of character for me. I do not gush. Ever.

"Love you, too," she laughs. "Stay safe."

"I'll be fine," I promise.

The boys, to their credit, attempted stilted conversation in our absence, but they both look relieved at our return.

"Goodbye, Kristoff. I'll see you later," I bid him farewell with a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Come along, now, Will. We're going away for a bit."

"May I ask where we are traveling to?"

"To a place I created. A place where it's perfectly okay to use your powers. A place of freedom."

Will smiles delightedly with curiosity and anticipation, and we're off to my real home: the sparkling castle of ice on North Mountain.

* * *

**This is so much fun to write. Elsa and Will will be back, for sure. **

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in forever. Holidays and finals have been crazy. ANYWAY. Will and Elsa are back, as promised. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Will. ;)**

* * *

Just as I expected, the cold didn't bother him, either. His crazy-high body temperature made sure of that. However, he didn't appear to be sweating, so the freezing wind obviously affected him a little.

"Nearly there!" I informed him. His motivation was almost visibly deteriorating the longer we trekked with no castle in sight. By now, I'm sure he thought I was just leading him on a wild goose chase to a location where I could brutally murder him without witnesses.

"Praise God," Will muttered.

Around 40 minutes later, we arrived at the huge chasm separating me from my castle.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, how do we get across the FREAKING ABYSS?"

Apparently, hiking through feet of snow for four hours will make anyone grouchy. You learn something new every day.

"Patience. Just wait," I whispered, taking in the silence for one second longer, and then I let it go. To be honest, I felt like singing again, but I didn't want Will to believe I was a COMPLETE nutcase. I satisfied myself with quiet humming, instead.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold me back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn my back slam the door_

_Here I'll stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go, let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

As the ice flew from my hands and took the shape of a grand staircase, Will's mouth dropped open. I attempted not to look _too_ smug. Dancing and laughing up the steps, I called down, "Coming? We walked all the way here, you might as well."

"What if-" he swallowed, "What if I… _melt _it?" I froze – no pun intended – and my smile wavered. What if he did? It hadn't even crossed my mind, but now it seemed entirely too plausible. My mind could not come up with an answer for this. If he tried to walk up the steps, but melted them, I wouldn't be able to save him as he fell, but if he didn't, we'd have to go back.

"Maybe I'll just try the first step?" he suggested tentatively, fear plain in his voice.

"Uh, sure, but be ready to jump back off. I think you'll be fine, but just in case." He took a step.

And nothing happened. It was just like when_ I _walked up.

"Maybe it's the shoes…?" I guessed. Really, it was the only explanation. Unless, just like he didn't melt _me_, my cold perfectly offset his hot. Temperature-hot, not the other kind. Although, he wasn't hard on the eyes…

"Why are you staring at me?" Will broke through my reverie.

"Me? What? Um. No. Um. Don't you wish to see the castle?" I stumbled out, avoiding the question and trying to cling to my dignity. Where had my eloquence gone? As queen of Arendelle, I'd always had that.

"No time like the present, I suppose," Will said, smirking like he knew what I was thinking, which was impossible. _I _didn't even know what I was thinking.

"I'll race you!" I challenged. I could feel myself letting loose, losing the proper-queen façade.

"No fair! You got a head start!" He complained. I turned around to negotiate, but he blew past me.

"Now who's the cheater?" My voice echoed across the chasm. So did my laughter and feverish footsteps. Throwing rules to the wind, I threw up an ice block in front of him. He smacked right into it, stumbled down a few steps dazedly, and then recovered to see me gaining the lead. The top of the steps greeted me first, but Will followed close behind. A freight train slammed into my back and pummeled me to the ground. I lay there, gasping for breath even as I giggled hysterically.

"Will!" I squeezed out. "You're strangling me." He jumped off me, and we both suddenly realized how awkward the situation was. My walls shut back down, and I could feel the "regal" settling back in. His cheeks were flushed, and I'm sure mine were as well.

"Well, then. Shall we go in?" I pulled open the doors and proffered the grand-hall-room-ish thing. His jaw dropped off his face.

"So… do you like it?" I asked timidly.

"Do I _like _it? I love it! Do you live here?" I nodded slightly. "Well, sometimes. I mean, when I can get away."

"Oh, right. Ruling a kingdom is probably a full-time job, huh?" He joked. My lips formed a weak smile.

"What does a man have to do around here to get a tour?" Will teased, breaking the icy silence.

"Oh, of course, how rude of me, I'm sorry, here let me show you around!" I rambled breathlessly. Will gave me a strange look, but I started my tour anyway.

* * *

"And over here, there's a bathroom-"

"But isn't ice – er – clear? Can't people see in?" Something about his comment cracked me up. I could hardly breathe for laughing, and tears came out of my eyes. It just seemed so strange that he would be concerned about _privacy_, of all things. He laughed nervously, joining in for the sake of social appearances, another strange thing to worry about in the middle of nowhere.

After my giggles subsided, I explained: "The walls are frosted in the bedrooms and bathrooms. Unless you melt it, you're safe." My eyebrows waggled at him of their own accord.

He half-grinned awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair. "Right. Frosted. Of course."

I shook my head and smiled as I turned away, leading him towards the rest of the house.

"So you'll sleep here, and I'm over there, down the hallway." Suddenly, showing him my bedroom – even though I hadn't been in it for a while – felt _way _too personal. "The bathroom for this floor is in between the two," I finished briskly. "See you for dinner."

* * *

My bedroom welcomed me as if I had never left. Flopping down on the fluffy comforter, I realized I'd probably have to make Will some sort of snow-wardrobe. The collection of dresses in my closet commemorated the day I figured out I could somehow make clothes (although they all ended up in shades of blue, white, gray, and purple). I actually had some pretty cute stuff in there, along with really comfy ice-white sweats.

While contemplating dress styles, it dawned on me that keeping Will here was basically trapping him the same way he'd been trapped in regular society. He couldn't use his powers here, either. The fire would melt the castle. Maybe we could occasionally have battles or I could build ice sculptures just so he could melt them, but using his powers in an everyday setting was out of the question, for sure.

Unless he could use them without becoming a human flamethrower.

Maybe he could make clothes or something, too. I doubted he'd be enthused about fashion designing, but we could find something.

I swore to myself I would make it work. Right after a quick nap…

Water.

Slowly dripping onto my face, where it froze.

I was dusting the snow off my forehead before I fully understood the situation. Panic overtook me and I froze the drips into razor-sharp stalactite-crystals dangling from the ceiling. Finally, something broke through my post-sleep fog and put two and two together: the castle was melting.

"WILL!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

** R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy reading and Happy New Year!**

* * *

Sprinting around the castle, trying to freeze the drips as fast as they melted, I finally found Will, crouched directly under the chandelier in the Grand Hall.

On fire.

Flames radiated off him for feet in every direction, giving him the appearance of a human fireball. At first I thought maybe he was a traitor, trying to melt my castle on purpose, but then I noticed his eyes were closed.

He was asleep, but his expression couldn't have been farther from calm.

Whatever was going on inside his head, it was obviously something that tortured him frequently, possibly even nightly. Will's body was slumped in defeat, his face constantly twisting in agony, but there was no shock or surprise. This nightmare was a frequent visitor.

"Will," I whispered. Seeing people in pain had always bothered me. I couldn't just stand by, I had to do something, even if it was a personal risk. "Will." This time, I spoke a little louder, crept a little closer.

Still, there was no response. "WILL!" I shouted. He jerked awake, looked around, and immediately stopped shooting off super-heated tongues of orange, red, and yellow.

Cautiously, my feet crept closer to him, but he held up his hands like he was dangerous. A fugitive. A criminal.

A murderer.

Slightly afraid for the first time, I stopped, but didn't retreat. Tears streamed down his face, evaporating into the night like searing memories. Which, I guess, is exactly what they were.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked softly. Predictably, he shook his head.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"What the hell, Will? You show up and almost burn down my kingdom, and then waltz in here and nearly melt my CASTLE on your first night. Obviously, whatever this is, it isn't nothing," I shouted, "Just tell me." My voice was little more than a whisper. "Excuse my language," I tacked on as an afterthought. This coaxed the ghost of a smile out of him, but he remained silent. "Look, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, but-"

"My little sister," Will whispered, so low I could barely hear him. My mouth opened with a million questions, but I figured he would answer them on his own time.

"It was an accident. She was pretty little, maybe 11, I was probably around 15, I think. My parents let us go by ourselves, partially because they deemed 15 to be old enough for responsible, overnight babysitting and partially because they were in desperate need of some 'alone time.' I had just recently discovered my powers. They were pretty weak, fits and bursts of flame, small sparks, that sort of thing."

"Anyway, to fully understand what went down, you've got to realize, I loved Elizabeth more than anything. I would've given her the moon if she asked for it. Most siblings fight, I know, but we were always super-close. Hardly ever argued. So we're sitting there, around a quickly-diminishing fire that put out about as much warmth as an ice cube. Beth started shivering, so I asked if she was cold."

"_Did you bring an extra jacket?" I asked. Shaking like a leaf, Beth shook her head. I didn't blame her, even though it was a little irresponsible. Tonight was only supposed to get down to 60 degrees Fahrenheit; it was already 40. Unable to stand the sight of her uncomfortable, it suddenly dawned on me that there was one way I could really help. As evidenced by the dying flames we sat around, my fire-building skills were abysmal. But my fire-_making_ skills were much more advanced._

"_Watch this," I whispered with the air of someone with a dark and powerful secret. My brain told me it was stupid. I was still learning to control the power, and I didn't exactly have a firm grasp of the inferno that shot from my hands. Concentrating harder than my 15-year-old self had ever imagined possible, I lit the fire higher, and higher, and higher, until even I could feel the warmth. The flames reached 10 feet into the air, at least. My whole body was drunk on this power, my newfound ability. I threw my head back and laughed, exhilarated. The feeling was indescribable, I couldn't get enough-_

_Then, I heard her scream. A low-hanging branch had caught on fire. It spread to the trees around our campsite, effectively trapping us both. The heat barely registered on my fire-proof skin, but her skin was bubbling, burning. It was too hot, much too hot. I tried to reach out to her, tried to carry her to safety, but she just backed away from me in fear, looking at me like the monster I knew I was, her screams pierced the air, the scent of burning flesh and pine punctuated the clear, night sky-_

Will stopped. I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Tears streamed down his face, and when he looked at me, the agony in his eyes was palpable. It ran so deep, I wasn't sure how he had survived with that much excruciating guilt for so long.

"She died, obviously. No way out. And I killed her. Worse than that, she knew it. The way she looked at me…" he paused and took a breath, running his hands violently through his hair, "She looked terrified. Hateful and terrified. All directed at me. She died because I couldn't control myself, I tried to do too much, too fast, and she paid the price. I lost myself in the thrill of the power, and for that, more than anything, I'll never forgive myself."

Finally finished, Will rocked back and forth slightly. Despite the horrifying content of the tale, I had never felt closer to him. We had both experimented with our power in dangerous – yet seemingly harmless – ways and ended up injuring or killing someone – someone who was more than blood, more than a friend. The only difference being that, in my case, help was available. I had been lucky enough to be granted a way out.

Silence descended between us. I didn't know what to say. What _can _you say, when someone has just basically confessed to murder?

So instead of saying anything, I proposed a distraction.

* * *

**I know it's a little short - sorry about that. Not even sure where all that came from, it was like the words just vomited out of my fingers onto Word. **

**Any guesses as to what Elsa's distraction could be? (You're welcome for that mini-cliffhanger.)**

**As always, comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, or anything else you'd like to type into that box down there are always welcome.**

**R&R! (Come on, it's a new year! Might as well.)**

**Also, I am now available to beta, so if you or someone you know needs a beta, let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Let's have a snowball fight," I proposed, grinning wickedly.

Will paled for a moment, then a smirk spread slowly across his gorgeous face.

Wait, what?

But then nothing else mattered, because Will growled, "Oh, it's on." He raced out of the castle, balling up a handful of snow and chucking it at me as fast as he could. With a casual flick of my wrist, I turned the hurtling ball of ice into nothing more than a lone snowflake. I laughed in a slightly deranged manner, and began hurling ice and snow at him without pause. Most of the snow melted, since he lit up his hands as torches, but then he got cocky. He waggled his fingers and stuck out his tongue, closing his eyes to show just how sure he was of his invincibility.

So, of course, I did what anyone would do: I lifted all the snow on the mountain and piled it on top of Will's over-confident form.

Let's see him melt through all _that_.

While I waited for him to erupt out of the mountain of snow, I re-covered the peak in sparkling powder, simply because _everything_ looks better covered in crystalized water.

After a couple minutes, I started to worry. What if I had killed him? What if he was dying under there? Could fire even burn under so much snow? Could it get enough oxygen?

Panic set in. I cursed myself; even after hearing Will's story, I still got caught up in the exhilaration of using my powers. Lightning fast, my hands banished the snow that had settled on top of Will.

And there he lay, on his back, eyes closed, completely still, and definitely not on fire.

My breath left me in a _whoosh_. "Will, don't be dead, Will," I ran over to him and started shaking him gently. No response. "Will, come on. Will. WILLIAM. WILL!" My voice echoed across the white landscape.

_Dammit, Elsa,_ a voice in my head admonished. _The first friend you've had in years comes along and you go and kill him! _

_He. Is. Not. Dead. _another voice said stubbornly. My hands slapped his cheeks. I put my head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. There was a beating sound, but it was faint, barely there.

Abandoning propriety, I pressed my mouth to his. I had heard of a technique where breathing could be restarted by another person that way, but I didn't know what to expect. I certainly didn't expect to _feel_ anything. There was a little spark, and I jerked away as if I'd been shocked, but he still didn't move. I tried again, silently urging him to _breathe, breathe, breathe – _

He sat bolt upright and gasped for air like a fish. The sight was downright hilarious, but I wasn't laughing. I was too relieved to see him alive.

"Will, Will, Oh, God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to and I just lost control and-" He ended my rambling with a kiss, his lips moving against mine, romantically this time.

For a moment, my body responded of its own accord: my lips melded with his, and part of my brain registered that they seemed unnaturally soft – but the rest of my mind told me that this couldn't happen. I was a _Queen_, I had duties to Arendelle. There was an entire _kingdom _I had left in the care of my sister, and here I was, selfishly 'indulging.' A romantic getaway certainly didn't warrant a Queen's vacation. I was supposed to be teaching Will how to control his powers, not how to share a fantastically wonderful – _Stop._

Faster than the approach of the winter I had once created, I shot away from Will, breathing hard.

"Elsa, look, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just-" I held up a hand, indicating that I needed a moment. Finally, I glanced up at him, head held high.

"You should get some rest," I suggested quietly, but I think we both knew it was more like an order.

"Right. Yes. I'll do that," he said, stumbling over his words and his feet in his haste to gloss over the awkwardness. "See you in the morning." He turned and practically sprinted back into the castle, going remarkably fast for someone who just nearly died.

I sank to the ground, put my head in my hands, and wept.

* * *

Anna put her head in her hands and sighed hopelessly. After what seemed like the millionth when-will-Elsa-be-back letter, she was _fed up_. She didn't want to run this kingdom, hadn't ever asked to. Anna didn't feel qualified in the least. Despite her relentless teasing, usually along the lines of "All you have to do is sit on a throne and look proper," Anna was finally understanding the stress, strain, and responsibility that came with being a queen.

But that didn't mean she was any good at it. The kingdom was getting restless – some people were even calling Elsa's right to the throne into question, claiming that all she did was freeze things and leave. And however much Anna loved her sister, she couldn't help but think that maybe they were right. Here Anna was, struggling to run a kingdom, and where was Elsa? Off with some boy she just met, "teaching him to use his powers" and living it up in her ice castle.

Anna heard a faint "Princess? Your assistance is required," and knew that her sulking time was over. Sighing, she made her way towards whatever the problem was this time.

_Elsa, please come back._

* * *

I had decided to pretend like yesterday never happened. Like I didn't almost kill him. Like he didn't almost die.

Like we never kissed.

I was going to train him relentlessly and mercilessly. There would be no romantic aspect of this trip.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead, we've got work to do," I said in a voice somewhere between a sing-songy preschool teacher and a drill sergeant. The combination resembled an operatic, dying reindeer, so I decided to just go back to my normal tone. He groaned. "Five more minutes." I blasted ice at his face. Will shot up like a bullet from a gun, his hands up in what would've been surrender, had they not been on fire.

"That," I indicated his flaming appendages, "is what we need to work on. You're going to learn how to control it, and I'm going to teach you." _And there will be no kissing involved_, I added silently.

Half an hour later, we were in the dining room, surrounded by semi-melted chairs and tables. The wall overlooking the canyon had a new hole in it.

Will screwed up his face in concentration, and I had to hold in a giggle. His nose got all crunchy, and his face turned a bizarre and unattractive shade of puce. Right then, it wasn't hard to banish the thought of kissing him from my mind.

Not that I had been thinking about it, of course.

"Okay, now light up one finger. Just one. Try to focus all of you power into your palm, and then let a little bit out of your pinky." As an example, (and maybe to show off a little bit) I twirled my index finger, creating a thin trail of snowflakes, and wrote my name on the icy floor in a loopy scrawl.

"You make it look so easy!" He complained. Screwing up his face again – straight face, straight face – Will lit up his finger like a match.

"You did it! You did it! Great jo-" I started to congratulate him, but then fire exploded out of his pinky in a wild, 10-foot stream. The castle's dining room began to melt. He looked at me, panicked. He had no idea how to stop, that much was clear.

But I made no move to refreeze the dripping walls. I was trying to show him that I had faith in his control.

"Come on, William. You can do this. Rein it in. The power doesn't control you, _you_ control the power. Come on. You can do it. Pull it in and spread it back out through your body," which was apparently the wrong thing to say, because where the stream had been shortening, now it shot back into his body, which promptly became engulfed in flames.

"WILL!" I shouted because I couldn't see him, and flames are loud. I glanced at the gathering puddle on the floor worriedly. He had to turn it off soon, or the castle would melt.

"WILL! BRING IT BACK IN! YOU KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS!" My words had no effect on the human torch.

Finally, in desperation, I whispered the one thing I would've liked to hear when my powers took over: "_I _have faith in you." Somehow he must've heard me, or maybe the timing was just really convenient, but right after that, he 'extinguished,' so to speak. Letting out a quiet sigh of relief, I hurriedly began to repair the dining room.

When I was finished, he asked, "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

And I replied, "I knew you could do it." His face softened, and I could feel his walls crumbling. I knew because mine were crumbling, as well.

But rubble is a dangerous thing, so I ran from the room even as he reached out for me.

* * *

**Oh, Elsa. This is such a fun story to write! I hope you enjoy reading it as well. **

**(Again, I am available to beta now, and I would be happy to help anyone in need of a beta.)**

**R&R! Tell me what you think about my story. Guess what's going to happen next. Give me plot suggestions. Rant, rave, criticize, worship, whatever you want. **

**I read every one of them. I really do appreciate your opinion!**

**Review. It only takes a few seconds.**


End file.
